


A Second Chance//Book Two of Dancing With a Demon

by scr3am



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scr3am/pseuds/scr3am
Summary: IM NOT FINISHED WITH THIS ONE BUT I FELT GUILTY SINCE ALL OF YOU WANTED A PART 2 SO BADLY SO HAVE THE FIRST FEW CHAPTERS THAT IVE FINISHED AND I PROMISE I'LL FINISH THIS AS SOON AS POSSIBLEYou're back home now and your journey continues with Peter, with a new challenge that could change everything.Each chapter is either 2,000 words or over 2,000 words, just like last time
Relationships: Peter Pan/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

It was bordering on the beginning of the fourth week since I had found out about my connection with Peter. My dad had me staying over at Regina's place to ensure maximum security, which left me on full lockdown. It was boring, to say the least, but necessary. I had to stay in the house at all times while Regina and Henry were allowed to leave whenever. But if Regina had to leave, Rumple or Emma had to take her place. I could never be left alone for fear that Peter would somehow escape the box and come after me.

I tried reasoning with everyone, mainly my dad, that Peter wouldn't hurt me because, in turn, he would be hurting himself and how the hell would he even be able to escape that box? It was designed to entrap a person in it forever. If Rumple couldn't escape it back in Neverland, how was Peter supposed to escape it? He had less magic than Rumple, what with his magic being weakened. My dad said he didn't want me kidnapped by him again. I asked him what he could possibly do to me while in his custody. He still hasn't found an answer to that question and yet, I am still here, couped up in this stupid house with nothing but a few people and my phone.

Each day felt like a dream. Nothing felt real anymore and it seemed like every day molded into one. The only reason I know what week it is is because of the date on my phone. Without it, I would've lost count by now. Even then, with the date on my phone, I hardly checked it. I only checked it when absolutely necessary. All the days felt like one long day, to be honest. It was always the same routine over and over and over. I was slowly becoming annoyed with everything around me.

I was slowly becoming annoyed with this house. It felt like I had seen everything there was to see in this house a hundred times over. I knew where most of the cracks in the walls were, which steps on the staircase creaked, which lights took a little bit longer to flicker. It was making me go insane, I swear. I needed something from the outside world, even if it was something small. Just a touch of freedom, that's all I wanted.

My dad would check up on me three days out of five every week without fail. That was, I suppose, something nice. I loved my father to death but the overprotectiveness was starting to get on my nerves. Even Rumple had tried reasoning with my dad but to no avail. He just wouldn't change his mind. I guess I could understand why he wanted me to be so protected from Peter. I was his daughter, his prodigy, and almost any parent would worry over their child, no matter their age. If they were in danger, they would do anything in their power to make sure they were safe. However, I thought I still should at least get to be able to take a walk outside every once in a while. But no, that's not something he was willing to let me do.

I stared at the wall, listening to music. Y/F/B was playing but even that didn't make me feel better. I just wanted to be out in the world enjoying my life instead of being stuck inside all day. I craved the outside. I craved the fresh grass under my shoes and long walks around the town. No matter what I did to distract myself from thinking about all of that, my mind always seemed to wander back to the outside. It almost felt as if I was the one being punished instead of Peter. Or maybe we both were.

It was mid-day when I decided to get up and walk around my room. When I stood, I felt dizzy. My body slowed and I felt as if I was about to fall over at any second. I held onto my bedside desk for support and slowly blinked my eyes as I tried to catch my breath. This was normal for me. Ever since we out Peter back in the box, something about me just felt off, like my body wasn't up to its full potential. It was the strangest thing, seeing as my body is usually pretty good.

Sometimes it would be dizziness, other times it was my senses working to their highest standard. Sometimes I would even get headaches. But it was all small things so I didn't worry too much. However, I was still concerned.I haven't told anyone because I knew they would freak out more than me.

My body was soon in control again and I walked around my room, focusing on everything that I could to be able to not lose control again. The sunlight streamed through the open window and I heard the hustle and bustle of the city below me since I was on the second floor of the house. Sometimes I would call out to the people on the streets and they would wave back. That's what kept me sane, having even just a little bit of outside contact.

I went over to a mini bookshelf on the far left side of my room and picked out B/Y/L. Staying inside all day every day wasn't something I was used to. Even at the foster home before my dad had adopted me let me go outside and play in the back yard or take me to the stores. Small things like that. I would kill to get outside and dance in the sunshine right now.

I knew I could have had it worse. I at least can go downstairs and hang out with Regina and Henry. It was a blessing not to have to be confined to my room. However, with Henry's school schedule and Regina's work schedule, it wasn't very worth it going downstairs if there was nothing to do. Usually, when Rumple or Emma came over, I would say a quick hello and would then go back to my room. Of course, I had to do school as well, but mine was now online so I was able to do it at any point in the day. As much as that sounds nice, it really wasn't. I was such a better learner in an in school environment.

This confinement was not helping my racing mind. With all this time alone, I've been thinking about anything and everything. I've visited old memories quite a bit. I would think of anything ranging from my early childhood up until the day we got back from Neverland.

Neverland. That word felt like it shouldn't be real. Almost as if it was once in a storybook. Maybe the memories that came with it made it seem that way. Those memories all felt like adventures for someone to read, to enjoy. But it was real, all of it was 100 percent real. And maybe that was a good thing. I still don't approve of all of Peter's actions but at least he tried to be good to an extent.

I put the book back on the shelf and sighed in boredom. I had read that book before and I didn't feel like reading it again. I didn't feel like doing anything. Anything other than going outside and being with my friends. I felt like I was stripped away from the outside world. I felt completely forgotten. Even as much as I think about them, most of my friends hardly text me anymore. Everyone except maybe three or four people text me every other day.

"Y/n!" I heard Regina's voice call from downstairs.

I quickly went to my door, opened it, and stepped out. I stopped for a moment, my body not used to such fast movements. When my focus came back, I continued on. I stairs creaked as I walked down. I saw Regina at the bottom of the steps, a small smile on her face.

"Hook is here," she said and walked away.

I hurried down the steps, ignoring my body's protest and went to the front door where my dad was standing. I wrapped my arms around him and he tightly hugged me back. He let go of me and I stepped back.

"Now I know you must be missing the outside," he said. "So I brought you something."

I waited as he picked up something from behind him. He turned around and handed it to me. It was a potted plant. It was such a simple gift but it brought a bright smile to my face.

"Thank you!" I said excitedly as I took it from him.

"You really love something that simple?" He laughed. "Well then, I've been overthinking your birthday and Christmas gifts way too much these past years."

"I love anything you get me. You're my father and that automatically makes all of my gifts better," I said. He smiled.

"You're gonna make a grown man cry, Y/n," he said. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Good," I said.

"Well, I have to get going," he said.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "So soon?" He usually stayed a lot longer than this.

"Aye, I've got some important business to attend to. Pirate stuff, y'know?" He said. I nodded in understanding.

"Of course, off you go, then," I said as I gave him another quick hug and watched as he closed the door.

I turned and headed up the stairs before I heard Regina's voice once again call up to me. I stopped walking and faced her.

"I have to go and get some groceries," she said. "But Gold will be here watching over the place."

"Everyone's just leaving today, huh?" I muttered. "Okay. Have fun!"

"Getting groceries? I can think of a million more fun things to pass the time with," she said with a shake of her head and a smile.

I went back to my room before I was stopped once again, but this time in the hallway and by Henry.

"What's up, kid?" I asked. I saw him frown slightly.

"I'm not much younger than you," he grumbled.

"Oo, I don't know, three years is quite a bit of an age difference," I joked.

"Says the girl who made out with an immortal," he countered. I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow.

"First of all, we didn't 'make out', okay? It was one kiss. And two, he wasn't immortal! Just extremely old, but not old at the same time," I said. "It's legal, I promise. He's technically sixteen."

"I witnessed a scene out of a Twilight movie," he said. "He was practically immortal." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"You know what? Just for that, I'd be careful if I were you," I said.

"

"Oh yeah?" He asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Just what are you going to do?" He asked. I thought for a moment.

"I don't know yet, but when I figure it out, you're gonna be regretting comparing my life to the Twilight series," I said.

"Oh, I get it, I get it. Prank wars," he said. "You should be careful, too."

"You're on, kiddo," I said. "Now, I must part ways because my bed is calling me and I just can't say no to its comfort."

"Y/n, wait," he said. I looked at him, waiting for him to continue. "Thank you."

My expression changed from curious to shocked. "Wh- for what?" I asked.

"For saving me. For being like a big sister to me," he said. "I haven't thanked you yet and I thought now was a good time."

"Oh, Hen, I know we've only known each other for a year but I'm always gonna be a big sister to you. I'm always gonna look out for you," I said and brought him into a hug. "No matter the consequences."

"I love you," I heard him mumble into my shirt.

"I love you too," I said back and released him.

"Now, am I allowed to go to my room now?"

He sighed. "If you must."

I stepped closer to my door and bowed at him. "Thank you for your kindness, King Henry."

"Always," he said. "Now go. Off to your room."

I smiled at him and stepped into my room. I closed the door behind me as I did. As much as I complain about being trapped inside all day every day, I couldn't deny that I was having fun sometimes.

\---

The day passed by slowly and I was feeling worse with each second. I debated on telling someone how I was feeling but I guessed I was just coming down with a fever. The symptoms weren't too far off.

Rumple stayed for an hour or so after Regina left. He didn't do much, just looked after the house. As for me, however, I anticipated what Henry was planning and when he was going to carry through with his plan.

I too had to think of what I was going to do. Being stuck inside didn't give me much to work with for doing a great prank and, to be honest I also didn't feel up to doing it. I just wanted to lay in my bed and sleep for the rest of the day. The rest of my life, if that was possible. Kidding.

As the hours passed, I became more and more tired and it felt like my body was quickly giving up on me. I hardly wanted to leave my bed at that point but around 4:00 pm, it was time to eat dinner.

I slowly got out of my bed, dreading every step. As I walked down the stairs, I clung to the railing and when I walked through the hallways, the walls were my best friend.

I sat down in a chair at the table and put my head in my hands. It felt like I had a migraine.

"Y/n?" Someone asked. The voice sounded warped and blurred. "Are... okay?"

I couldn't understand much of what they were saying and I didn't want to. Every noise made the pain worse. I felt someone slightly shake my shoulder. I didn't pay them much mind and stayed in my position. That was until everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to an all-white ceiling and bright lights. I groaned and tried to get into a sitting position but ended up just staying laying down. I had about three seconds before a person was at my side.

"You're awake!" The person said. I looked over at them and saw that it was my dad.

"Yeah, I am," I said, my voice scratchy. I looked around me. "Why am I in the hospital?"

He eyed me worriedly and reached over to a table beside him. He then handed me a water bottle. "You don't remember?"

I took a few sips of water and thought back on it. The last thing I remember was passing out. "Yeah... I passed out, but that's not really a huge deal, right? I mean, it could've just been from tiredness or something."

"Y/n, you've been in a coma for the past month," he said.

I slowly blinked at him, my mind trying to comprehend what the hell he just said. Now that didn't make any sense. "Um..."

"Ah, there she is!" A doctor said as she walked into the room. "Did you enjoy your long nap?"

I saw my dad roll his eyes. "That's not funny," he said.

The doctor just gave a small smile and checked me over. I watched the process, still trying to figure out how this could've happened. For the most part, I was pretty healthy.

Then I remembered my sometimes failing senses and the dizziness I felt when walking too fast. Was that the cause? What was wrong with me? It felt like distant memories, too. I couldn't place just where the memories of the feelings came from, just that they were there inside of me.

"You should be free to go home in a week," the doctor told me then turned to my dad. "If she experiences anything odd, bring her back in."

"Of course, thank you," my dad said and shook her hand.

My eyes followed the doctor until she was out of the room, to which I then looked over at my dad, silently asking for an explanation. He sighed.

"You were in the coma because of Pan. Because he was in the box," he said.

"Who's Pan?" I asked.

My dad stared at me like I had grown two heads. "Who's Pan?" He repeated, shocked.

"Yeah," I said. "I've never heard that name before."

"You're- you're kidding, right?" He asked. I shook my head.

Suddenly, he got up and pressed a button on the wall. I watched as the button turned red and saw the doctor rushing back. She opened the door in a panic. My breathing increased with nervousness.

"What? What's happened?" She asked.

"She doesn't know who a certain person is. She used to know them. I-" my dad was practically freaking out.

"Okay, okay calm down, it's just amnesia. Retrograde Amnesia, to be exact. It happens sometimes. I recommend letting her see the person to see if she gets her memory back," the doctor said. My breathing returned to normal. Amnesia. David had that and his memories came back so I wasn't too worried.

"No, absolutely not," my dad said. "That's not going to bloody happen."

"Her memory might not come back unless she has some sort of contact with them," she said.

What was so wrong about this person that my dad didn't want me seeing him? He couldn't be that bad. I heard my dad sigh.

"We'll figure this out later," he said.

\---

It was, as per the doctor's request, a week later when I was back at Regina's. They told me about how I needed to stay inside to be protected and that I had been in the house for four weeks before the coma, even though I didn't remember that, either. I was lying in my bed, listening to the argument happening outside my closed door.

"I'm not allowing her anywhere near that monster!" My dad yelled.

"If you don't, she'll be missing a chunk of her life," Rumple said.

"Maybe it's better that way," my dad said.

"You know that's not true," Emma said.

"I built up barriers to keep that bastard out," my dad said. "And now you want me to let him walk freely to her and put her in an extreme amount of danger?"

An extreme amount of danger? Anyone named 'Pan' couldn't be that dangerous. He was literally named after a cooking utensil, after all.

"You wouldn't be putting her in that situation. Obviously all of us would be here and you know how the barriers work," Regina said. "Besides, the only person watching him right now is Belle and so far he hasn't caused any trouble."

"His magic-"

"Is little to nothing," Regina cut my dad off.

There was a moment of silence before my dad spoke up. "One visit. That's all he bloody well gets."

The door opened and my dad was about to speak before I held up my hand.

"I heard everything that was said," I informed him. He said and nodded his head.

"He'll be here soon, Rumplestiltskin's bring him over," he said. "Prepare yourself. He's a demon."

"Nobody's a demon," I said with a soft smile.

"You'd be surprised," he said.

I rolled my eyes but my smile stayed. I was going to prove him wrong. Now was just a matter of waiting.

I pulled out my phone and my dad walked out of my room. It was a few minutes later when I felt pain around my wrist.

"What the hell?" I asked no one in particular. The pain increased. "Ow, ow, ow."

Maybe it was just a side effect of the coma. I looked down at it and didn't notice any bruise or anything like that. It was perfectly fine, save for the pain. It was continuous, lasting for close to ten or so minutes. I started to feel the pain fade away. When it was over, I sighed in relief. What in the hell could have caused that?

I heard the door opening downstairs and then a loud slam. The pain in my wrist was back. I let out a small gasp, grabbed my wrist, and held it close to me. I knew that wasn't going to make it feel better but it was just instinct.

"You don't have to drag me!" A voice half yelled. It sounded like a British boy.

I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and stop in front of my door. I looked over at it, waiting for it to open. I heard voices talking. It sounded like my dad and the boy

"You don't hurt her when you get in there," my dad said.

"I wouldn't dream of it. For one, I would only be hurting myself, and two, I care too much about her to do anything to her," the boy said.

"You care about her? The rubbish, you hardly know her," my dad said. There was a pause, then, the boy spoke.

"You don't have to know someone greatly to care for them. You know our situation. I will continue to care for her for the rest of our lives."

My dad scoffed. "Spare me the sappy love story. What do you really want with her?"

"Exactly just that! A love story, like you said," the boy said.

My eyebrows furrowed. Love? Just who is this boy?

"Bloody hell. Just get in there, you have fifteen minutes," my dad said.

The door opened and the boy was shoved inside. I watched as the boy stumbled and almost hit the ground but was able to catch himself before making contact with the soft carpet. The door closed behind him and once he caught his balance, he smiled at me and brushed himself off. I also took notice of the pain that was quickly fading in my wrist.

"Y/n," was all he said before he walked over to me and knelt down next to the bed.

"So you're Pan?" I asked.

I saw his smile drop and his face held hurt. He was looking into my eyes, searching. For what? A joke, perhaps?

"What?" He asked after a moment.

"Everyone's been talking about you, the infamous Pan. They've been debating on whether you were allowed to come here," I said.

His eyebrows furrowed in question. "I'm sorry? Why are you acting like this is our first meeting?" He asked.

"You really don't know?" I asked. He shook his head. "I- I lost my memory of you and anything that has to do with you. The reason you're here is to see if I will regain that memory."

"What? How?" He asked, shock rising in his voice. I shrugged.

"I was put into a coma. When I woke up, my dad said something about the fact that they took you out of the box woke me up. But the problem was, I had no idea who you are. The doctor said it sometimes happens to post comatose patients," I said.

"So you really don't remember me?" He asked.

"I'm sorry," I said.

He looked down and I had the instinct to grab his hand, so I did. He didn't look back up but his thumb ghosted over my knuckles. "I have to start all over with you," he whispered.

I thought for a moment before lifting his chin. He looked straight into my eyes, waiting for my next words.

"I don't think you're starting over," I said. "Not really. This is just a new chapter in a book. We'll get through this. Even if it takes a few chapters or only one, this is an experience we have to withstand."

"You're amazing, you know that?" He said. I rolled my eyes but smiled.

"Now I do," I said and took my hand off his chin. "So, Pan, tell me about us."

"First, could you not call me Pan? You never called me Pan before," he cringed.

"Of course. What did I use to call you?" I said.

"Peter," he said.

"Peter," I tested it. "That's a lovely name."

"Not as lovely as yours," he said.

"Wow, okay loverboy," I said. "You gonna tell me about us now?"

He furrowed his eyebrows in thought. "Where should I start?"

"How about... how we first met?" I said.

A smile etched itself onto his face. "It wasn't a normal meeting," he said.

"Oh, really?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said. "Really. So, we were in Neverland, a magical island that was once my home. You were wandering in the forest by yourself and I wanted to test you so I came up behind you and wrapped my arms around you. One arm around your chest, one hand over your mouth."

"Now this is interesting," I said, leaning slightly forward in interest. He laughed.

"Yes, it is. And it was. You struggled a bit before you were able to knock me to the ground. You were on top of me, which, I would be lying if I said I didn't want to be in that position again-"

"Peter," I groaned. "That's so inappropriate seeing as I don't even know you right now."

He shrugged dismissively. "I'm just saying. Anyway, you had a dagger to my throat, but I had, and still have, magic and was able to get out from underneath you. You had fallen to the ground and nicked your neck slightly on the dagger. After you got up and I saw it, I healed it for you. After that, we started having an actual conversation."

I waited for him to keep talking but he didn't. "What did we talk about?"

"It's not important," he chuckled. "However, I do remember you insulting me while threatening me with the dagger. Hopefully, you'll remember everything else soon enough."

"Yeah, hopefully," I said. "Hey, Peter?"

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Were we important to each other?" I asked.

He looked down in thought for a few seconds before answering. "Yeah, we were. Why do you ask?"

"Well, it's just, outside my door, you were talking about... about love and how- how you wanted that with me," I said.

"Um..." he trailed off, looking everywhere but at me. I chuckled.

"C'mon, you can tell me," I said. He sighed.

"It- okay so, uh," he tried to say. I raised my eyebrows. "We're bound..." He then mumbled something incoherent.

"I'm sorry, what was that? Could you speak up?" I said.

"We're bound by True Love," he said. My eyes widened before I started laughing. He was looking at me weirdly which only made me laugh harder. I saw him stand up only to sit on my bed next to me.

"That's the best joke I've ever heard," I said after I stopped laughing.

I scooched over so that he had more room.

"It's not a joke," he said, getting more comfortable.

"Sure it is," I said.

"No, Y/n, listen to me," he said. I sat up and waited for him to continue. "You saved my life with True Love's Kiss. Therefore, we are True Love."

"You're serious," I said, realization hitting.

"Yes! Yes, I am," he said. "I wouldn't lie to you."

I cocked my head to the side. "Mhm, sure."

"I promise. I wouldn't do anything that would hurt you unless absolutely necessary," he countered.

"Alright, alright, I believe you," I said. "So are we together? Like- like in a relationship?"

"What?" He asked. "Oh no no no, I haven't even taken you on a date yet, darling."

I smiled and felt my cheeks warm up. For a demon, he is quite charming. I looked him over just to see how attractive he really was. Isn't wasn't just his looks, but also his posture. The way he presented himself. He wasn't timid or anything like that. The complete opposite, actually. He was quite confident and didn't hesitate to show it but that didn't make him a bad person. If anything, that made him a great person. He knew his self worth.

He seemed like a very nice person so I didn't understand why everyone hated him so much. He had been nothing but kind ever since he walked through that door. Unless he was hiding his true nature, which was likely seeing as how I didn't know him, but I still felt like I could trust him. Like I could trust him with my life, but for some reason I couldn't trust him with anyone else's. My memory may be gone but my feelings still stayed and right now my feelings are telling me I should care about him.

"Take me on one then," I said, lowering my voice. "Tonight. If you're able to get away, that is."

He chuckled. "You're always down for a bit of adventure, aren't you?" He uttered back.

"I've been trapped in the hospital all week and in this house all day, and apparently I wasn't allowed to leave before I was in the coma. Of course I want adventure," I said.

"Alright, tonight it is then. I'll be waiting outside your window for you around 7:30," he said.

"But this is the second floor!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, and I can fly. So can you, you still have pixie dust on you," Peter said.

"I have pixie dust on me?" I asked. He nodded.

"It was a gift from one of our other little adventures," he said.

"Wow, we must have had a lot of fun in Neverland, huh?" I said.

"Most of the time," he said. "But I'm sure I got on your nerves quite a bit."

I shrugged. "Happens to even the happiest of couples. Even though we aren't a couple," I chuckled. He laughed too.

"I'll make sure to always keep you happy," he said.

"And in turn, I will do the same for you," I said. "Oh and Peter?"

"Yeah?" He asked.

I got up and opened a drawer and took out a walkie talkie. I handed it to him and he looked at it strangely.

"You probably don't have a phone with your current situation so here's this," I said.

His eyes wandered up to mine and he looked at me like I had two heads. "How do I use it? What's it for?"

"We can talk using it, silly! Here, you just press this button," I said as I pressed a button on the side of it and showed him how to use it. After a while, he eventually got it.

We continued to talk for a few more minutes before it was time for him to leave. He told me about how our pain and lifelines were connected. It was a little scary, considering I hardly know the person who literally held my life in their hands, but I've dealt with the information once so I can deal with it again. When he was walking out of my room, he gave me a quick hug and I saw my dad glare at him behind his back. As much as I was curious about why everyone hated him, I also didn't want to ruin our blooming friendship just yet.


	3. Chapter 3

The only sounds that were present were the whooping of a dozen boys and the laughter of two people. Silhouettes traced along the firelight and forest opening. They moved together in rhythm, never breaking away.

There were feelings of confusion, joy, and peace all mixed into one. Still, the emotion of confusion didn't get in the way of the dance. They continued on and on and on, never breaking stride.

Beep. An echo.

Beep. A melody.

Beep. A strain.

Fading. Fading was the scene.

Fading. Fading were the emotions.

Fading. Fading were the sounds, replaced by a new one.

Beep.

I awoke with a sudden start. I looked around my room, noticing the darkness that was slowly blanketing the walls, floors, ceiling, and objects around me. I felt around for my phone on my bed and once I grabbed it, I turned it on. 5:30. Sunset was just beginning and Peter will be here in two hours.

Yawning, I got up, stretched, and turned on a lamp on my bedside table before going to my closet to pick out some clothes. After a few minutes of debating, I finally decided on a pair of black ripped jeans and a sky blue crop top. I put on a simple face of make-up; mascara, concealer, foundation, lipstick, light blue eyeshadow, and highlight. I figured this would work since I had no clue what we were going to do. I wasn't too overdressed and I definitely wasn't too underdressed. At least, I hoped so. But with Peter's situation, I doubted we were going to do anything fancy.

I grabbed my purse and took out a twenty. It was just in case. I put it in my back pocket and sat on my bed, waiting for the time to tick down. The minutes passed painfully slow. 7:09, 7:10, 7:11.

Finally, after what felt like years I heard a voice from behind me. I looked at the clock on my phone. 7:27.

"Y/n," they whispered. I turned around to see Peter.

"You made it!" I exclaimed quietly. He looked down at a watch on his wrist then back at me.

"With three minutes to spare." He grinned. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," I said.

I took this moment to look him over as well. He was wearing a black button-up and a pair of blue jeans with black shoes- most likely converse. My guess was that Rumple had given him those clothes.

"You look very handsome," I said. It was weird since I didn't know him but at the same time, complimenting him felt so natural.

"Thank you," he said. "Ready to go?"

"Yep," I said.

I reached my hand out the window for him to take. When my hand was outside, a blaring siren erupted through the air. My eyes widened.

"Get down!" I told Peter.

He followed my demand and I covered myself with the blankets, making sure my clothes were hidden. I looked over towards my bedroom door and waited innocently for Regina to walk in. The siren was still going and my heart rate sped up.

Regina opened my door a second later, panic written in her expression. She quickly calmed down when she saw me.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I didn't know there was a siren. All I did was lean my head back and I forgot my window was open and-"

"Y/n, it's okay!" She yelled over the noise. "It's just a safety precaution. It should stop in a few minutes."

"Okay," I said, relaxing. "You can go back to bed, now."

She nodded at me and stepped out of my room. I waited a few seconds before taking my chance and jumping out of the window, remembering what Peter had said earlier about the pixie dust. As soon as I jumped out, I started to fall.

Peter caught my hand and I clung onto him and took a few deep breaths as I tried to steady my shock. We were flying. Actually flying. I looked around in wonder.

"You need to think happy thoughts," he said. I opened my mouth to ask something but he cut me off. "Yes, any happy little thought."

"How-"

"You've asked me that question before," he said with a chuckle.

"Oh," I said, not really knowing what else to say.

I thought about the time I first came to Storybrooke. It was amazing. The people were so nice and everything. It truly felt like home.

I let go of Peter and he let go of my hand. I closed my eyes. When I opened them, I was still flying.

"The trick is to keep believing," he said. I nodded.

Keep believing. It sounded easy enough. I can do this.

"Follow me," he said and flew off. My jaw dropped.

"Wh- wait hold on, not so fast, Peter!" I said and flew off after him. When I was beside him, I noticed that he was laughing.

I looked down at the town below me. The streets were completely empty like it usually was during the night. The sidewalks were lit up by lamp posts. The sound of the wind rushed through my ears and I couldn't keep a smile off my face. I reached for Peter's hand and he grasped it. Something just felt right holding his hand.

"Come on," he said and led us onto a rooftop.

We landed with a soft thud and I was confused before I saw him lay down. I went over to him and laid down beside him.

"So what're we doing here?" I asked.

"Stargazing," he answered. "I thought it was perfect for a first date idea."

"It is," I said. "I haven't been stargazing in years."

I felt Peter scoot closer to me and in turn, I laid my head on his chest. He held me close to him.It felt weird at first, seeing as I didn't know him, but it also felt normal, like the hand holding. Was this how Mary and David felt when they were getting to know each other? Because if so, it's very confusing but also... sweet.

I wanted to lay here forever and just look up at the stars with him. I haven't been held like this in a year, not since my last relationship. It felt nice being with Peter and I knew that if I get my memory back or not, I definitely want to do more things like this.

"How'd you sneak out?" I asked him.

"It was surprisingly easy- I guess they underestimated how much magic I have left," he said. "Still, I had to be careful. If they knew I was out here, they would probably make sure I can't use my magic anymore by some sort of device."

"Oh yeah, I forgot you had magic," I said.

"Yes, but not a lot. However, I still have enough to do this," he said.

He held his hand up and in it appeared a white rose. My eyes widened before I smiled. He handed me the rose and I gratefully took it.

"It's beautiful," I breathed.

"You're beautiful," he said. I chuckled.

"I'm gonna have to get used to all the flirting, huh?" I said.

"Yes, because it's never going to stop," he replied.

"That doesn't sound so bad," I said.

He looked at me expectantly.

"What?" I laughed nervously.

"The rose doesn't bring back any memories, huh?" He asked.

"I'm sorry," I said. "Nothing."

"It's okay. It's not your fault," he muttered.

"What's the story behind it?" I asked.

He shook his head with a small, sad smile before answering. "I gave you a flower crown with white roses on it once. I just thought maybe the rose would bring something back."

We looked at the sky for a while, switching back and forth between talking and silence. My memories had been erased but certainly not my feelings. Everything with him felt so perfect. So right. I felt like we were meant to be. But meant to be what? Friends? Companions? Acquaintances? Lovers, even?

"Peter," I said and sat up. He sat up with me. "What's your favorite memory of us?"

"My favorite... well, I'd like to think it was when we danced together," he said. "There wasn't any music but still we danced. The Lost Boys-my men- filled the air with their laughter and the firelight was illuminating everything around us. I'll never forget the smile on your face as we danced or your laughter that somehow stood out from the boy's.

"You looked like you truly felt happiness in that moment. Every minute felt magical with you. I think that's when I realized that I'd never want to lose you."

I took a moment to process that information. All of that felt really familiar. It took a minute but it hit me.

"I dreamt that!" I excitedly exclaimed. He cocked his head to the side. "Before you came over, I had fallen asleep. I forgot all about that dream."

"So does that mean your memory is coming back?" He asked excitedly. I shrugged.

"It's too soon to know," I said. "I wish I knew for sure."

"You will," Peter said. "Just give it time."

I sighed and slightly frowned. I knew he was right but I didn't want him to be. I wanted my memories back now. I wanted to know everything about us. While this was a very nice night, I still longed for the forgotten moments between us.

"I know that look," he said. I raised my eyebrows at him. "Stop thinking and just relax, sweetheart."

I did as he said and leaned my head on his chest. He wrapped both arms around me and pulled me closer. One of my hands held onto his shirt while the other draped over his shoulder. Due to the position we were in, I didn't look at the sky anymore, but at the town. It looked as if it itself was sleeping.

I focused on Peter's breathing, slowly lulling me to sleep. His heart was beating at a slightly steady pace. It was just over slight. That made me smile, knowing that I was probably the one who caused that mild pumping.

"Don't fall asleep on me, now," he said. I giggled.

"But you're so comfy," I mumbled.

"Right, but technically neither of us are supposed to be out right now so if you fall asleep, I might fall asleep and we could both get in trouble," he said.

I rolled my eyes even though I knew he couldn't see it. I then got up from your cuddle sitting position and took my phone out of my pocket. He stood up as well. I turned on my phone and checked the time.

"It's only 9:27," I said. "We should do something before we have to get back and I'll try to stay up."

"What in the world is that contraption?" He asked and took my phone out of my hands, looking it over. "Is this like an advanced walkie talkie?"

"My phone," I said. He continued to look at it. "Try turning it on."

"How?" He asked. I smiled and turned it on for him.

"It changed!" He said.

"Does... Neverland? Yeah, Neverland. Does Neverland not have phones?" I asked.

"I mean, it could if it wanted to," he said. "But I'm also not from this time so I've never seen anything like this."

He touched the screen and blinked in surprise. He kept pressing the screen before a flash of light appeared. He gasped and dropped the phone. I caught it before it could hit the ground. I looked down at the screen and saw that he had taken a picture of himself. I laughed.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine," I said. He just crossed his arms over his chest. "You're not used to feeling surprised, are you?"

"I'm not used to feeling less than something. Especially when it comes to an object," he said.

"Wow, very conceded," I joked. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"I have always been the leader, always on top. Being here... it's different. I don't really know what to do here," he said. "I've always been above something or equal to it."

I looked at him, trying to find a joke written somewhere in his face but found an empty expression instead. He was being serious. My first thought was that that was ridiculous before I told myself not to judge. Everyone grows up differently.

"Well, now I guess you'll have to learn that that isn't the case anymore," I said. "But don't worry, it's not as bad as it sounds."

He rolled his eyes and leaned against the ledge of the building. "Just how do you know that?" He asked.

"Sometimes you learn things from being below someone. Take authority figures, like teachers, for example; they teach you things that you didn't know before. I promise you'll get used to it," I said.

"Alright, I believe you," he said.

I smiled and walked over to him. "Do you want to take a picture together?" I asked.

"What's a picture?" He asked.

"A pixelized drawing," I said. "In short."

"Pixelized?" He asked.

I just grinned at him and opened up the photo app. "Don't get scared by the flash," I said. "And smile."

I held the phone up so that both of our faces were in the frame and clicked the button to take a picture. The phone flashed and the picture was taken. I blinked away the blurriness from the flash and turned to see Peter doing the same.

"See," I said, showing him the picture. He took my phone away from me once again and looked over the picture.

"This is... amazing," he said.

"Yeah, it is," I said, now appreciating the technology that was given to me.

He gave me my phone back. "As much as I don't want this night to end, I think it's time to go back," he said.

"Yeah, okay," I said.

He flew me back to Regina's house which only took a few minutes just like last time. When we reached my bedroom window, I hesitantly stuck my hand through it. I waited for the alarm but no sound came. I flew into the room and landed on my bed, facing toward the window.

"Tonight was fun," I said. Peter nodded.

"We'll try to do this again. Or maybe I can convince Rumple to convince your dad to let me stop by again," he said. I smiled at him.

"I'd like that too," I said. "Well, goodnight, Peter."

"Goodnight Y/n," he said and flew off.

I watched his retreating form fly through the night sky. As he got farther and farther away, it almost looked as if he was blending into the shadows.

"Were you just talking to Pan?" A voice said behind me.

My heart stopped and my eyes widened in fear. I slowly turned around and gulped when I saw Regina standing in my doorway.

Shit.


	4. Chapter 4

"No," I said, my voice quivering.

"It sure looked like Pan," she said.

I tried to find an excuse or something. Anything to help me out.

"I think your eyesight is going bad, Regina. You might want to get some glasses," I said with a nervous chuckle.

"You know I'm not going to fault you for wanting to get your memory back but you can't go back out there without your father's permission," she said.

"Right... getting my memory back," I said. She gave me a weird look. "It's just- what am I supposed to do?" I sighed.

"I don't know, we'll figure this out. Maybe I'll talk to your dad, make arrangements," she said. My eyes widened.

"Don't tell him about what happened tonight!" I said. "Please."

"I won't. Just don't do it again," she said. I nodded.

"I promise I won't," I said.

"Alright, I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight," Regina said and turned around.

"Goodnight," I said to her retreating back.

I shakily got up and closed my door before going back to my bed. The stress built up and I took a deep breath. I put my face in my hands, trying to ward off a headache. I was lucky. Regina understood, thankfully. Now that I think about it, sleep didn't sound too bad.

\---

It was around three weeks after the adventure with Peter. We were talking on the walkie talkies whenever possible but I always let him start the conversation because I never knew if Rumple was in the vicinity. Luckily, Regina didn't care that I had given him the device so we were free to talk to each other at any point, so long as nobody else was in the house other than Regina, Henry, and me. On another note, God, Peter's voice. I loved listening to it. It was so soothing and he could drone on and on about anything and I wouldn't care. He didn't, however. He was always interested in me. In my life.

I was laying on my bed, working on my schoolwork when I heard a knock at the door. I looked up just as Mary walked through the door. I smiled at her and in return, she smiled back. In her hands was a small stuffed bear.

"I'm sorry I haven't been able to visit you earlier," she said. "David and I have been so busy."

Just then, David walked through the door. I gave him a smile and he returned it. They both came to sit on my bed and I sat up straighter. Mary gave me the bear and I took it and held it close to me.

"Thank you," I said, my eyes darting back and forth to them.

"Of course," David said. "How have you been feeling?"

"I'm good. Great, actually," I said.

"That's wonderful!" Mary said.

They then proceed to ask me about how school is going and other small things. I think they just wanted to make sure I'm slowly getting back into my old life. Or, as life was after Neverland and before the coma, even if I couldn't remember it.

"Mary, David," I said. "How- why was I in the coma? Everybody has hardly explained it to me."

They looked at each other before giving a small nod. I raised my eyebrows at them in confusion.

"As you probably already know, yours and Pan's lifelines and pain are connected," David started. "So with Pan being in Pandora's box, his body was slowly shutting down into a state as close to death as possible. Time doesn't pass in the box and his heart started to beat very very slowly which caused yours to do the same. As soon as he was taken out of the box, his heartbeat slowly started to increase, as yours did."

I took in the information. "That's... so cool! Scary, but cool." I said.

Mary chuckled. "Only you would find that cool."

"It's probably because I'm a teenager," I said.

"So, have you been remembering?" David asked.

I opened my mouth to mention the dream that I had a few weeks ago but quickly realized that the only reason I would know that was a memory was because of my outing with Peter. I couldn't have them knowing that because there's a risk of them telling my dad that I snuck out to see his least favorite person, even if it was almost a month ago. My dad would be furious with me and probably take away all of my electronics as well as have me even more protected.

"No," I said. "Unfortunately."

"It'll come to you eventually, it did for me," David said.

"I hope so," I sighed.

"Have you tried looking at different objects to see if any of it rings a bell?" He asked.

"No, I don't know what objects to look at," I said, not mentioning the rose.

"It could be anything. For me, it was a windmill in Gold's shop to spring up one memory. Just be patient," David said.

"I'm trying to be. I really am but it's sort of difficult," I said.

Mary pulled me into a hug and I hugged her back. Peter seemed like such a fantastic person and I would give almost anything to get my memories back with him. I felt tears spring to my eyes, not because of not knowing Peter, but because of how frustrating this whole situation was. It must be killing him inside knowing that he was someone I hardly even know. I felt sympathy for him. I also felt sympathy for myself. I just wanted all of this to be over.

Mary pulled away from me and immediately noticed my tears. She wiped them away with a sad smile. She was always doing good for other people.

"Don't cry, I know you'll get your memories back," Mary said. "You're strong like that."

"Thank you," I said.

\---

Mary and David had left three hours ago and I was back to laying on my bed doing nothing. It was beginning to feel like a routine. Doing nothing all day every day with the occasional visit of someone.

I was about to fall asleep when I heard a knock on my door. I sat up and looked at the door.

"Come in," I said. The door opened to reveal my dad.

I smiled at him and ran to hug him. He hugged me back tightly before letting go.

"How have you been?" He asked.

"Bored," I said. "But Mary and David stopped by earlier."

"Well, at least you had that. I'm sorry I can't let you out," he said. I shrugged.

"It's fine, I get it. Don't want me associating with a 'demon'," I did hand quotes around demon. "and all that."

"Lass, it's more like I don't want him hurting you," he said. I rolled my eyes and thought back on that night a few nights ago. Peter didn't hurt me then and I don't think he will ever hurt me.

"So what do you propose we do?" I asked.

"Well, I was thinking maybe tomorrow he could come over, with, of course, everyone else being here as well," he said. I nodded.

"Sounds great," I said.

"Aye," he said and sat down on my bed. He looked to be in thought.

"You still don't want him near me, huh?" I asked softly.

"Of course I don't want him near you. You don't know how dangerous he really is," he said and looked up at me. I frowned and put my hand on his shoulder.

"He's not going to hurt me," I said. "You can count on it."

"You can't be so sure, lass," he said.

"I can. He seems very sweet and anything that happens to me happens to him," I said and took my hand off of his shoulder.

"You can't trust his sweetness. Any monster can be sweet. But I guess you're correct about the last part, however when it comes to him, anything is possible," he said.

"Monsters only exist in the minds of people that have given up on them," I said. "Peter's not a monster to me. To you, yes, but to me, he is just a boy that has been led astray."

"Well spoken," my dad said. "But a monster is still a monster no matter whose mind it is in."

I looked at him in surprise. "Are you saying my mind is corrupted?"

"I'm saying you haven't seen the full picture yet," he said.

"Dad, I understand your concern but just because he is a monster to you does not mean he is a monster to me and he may never be a monster to me. Shall we let time figure out that fate or shall we continue arguing?" I said.

"Y/n, listen to me-"

"No! No, I am so sick of this. All you've told me is that he's a demon or a monster, but why? Why is he any of those things?" I asked.

"He tried to kill Henry!" He half yelled. "And he kidnapped you! That's why I don't want him near you, but I have to let him so that you remember!" He said. I blinked in surprise and my mouth slightly fell open.

"That's- he's- no, he wouldn't-" I tried to say.

"How are you so sure about that?" My dad asked. "You don't even know him."

I closed my eyes to control my emotions. I thought very carefully about what my next words should be. Once I figured out the right words, I opened my eyes.

"I know what I feel for him," I muttered. "and it feels like I've felt that way for a long time so whatever he's done, he had to have made up for it. Or- or something must've happened to make me care about him."

My dad sighed. "Maybe, but I doubt it. You have the kindest heart, you know that?" He said. I looked at him and smiled wistfully.

"I know," I said.

My dad pulled me close and wrapped his arms around me. "Don't let that heart get you hurt."

"I'll try to let it not," I said and broke away from him. He stood up and walked to the door. "Leaving so soon?"

"Aye, but I'll try and visit you tomorrow," he said. I nodded at him.

"Be good," I said with a small laugh. He chuckled as well.

"Always am and always will," he said. I inclined my head and raised an eyebrow.

"Right, because a pirate always is," I said. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said. With that, he was gone and I was once again alone.

I got up off my bed and walked around my room in thought. Why would Peter do that? Why would I care for him? How was he able to act so sweet and look so innocent and yet he almost killed Henry and kidnapped me? It didn't make sense. None of this made sense.

I groaned in annoyance. Of course, of course, this all had to happen to me. Of course, I couldn't just have a normal life. Of course, I had to lose my memory. Of course, I had to fall for an attempted murderer. Of course, of course, of course.

I needed to get my memories back. How could I be the True Love of someone that hurt me and someone I care about? But also, how could Peter be so lovely with me? How could he look me in the eye and act like everything is fine? He knew what he had done but still, he didn't tell me the wrong, only the good.

My heart panged inside my chest with exasperation. My nails dug into my arm, not even caring about the pain that sprung up, not even caring that Peter was feeling the same thing. A part of me wanted him to feel that pain. I wanted him to know I was angry. To know that I now knew of what he had done and how it was affecting me.

It was only after I felt something trickling down my arm that I stopped and removed my nails. My eyes widened in surprise. I didn't mean to do that, I was just so angry.

"Shit," I whispered. "Shit, shit, shit."

I spotted a box of Kleenex on the other side of the room and ran to them. I took one out, folded it, and dabbed it on my arm. I felt like crying, not from the pain but because it felt like everything around me was crashing down.

"I'm sorry Peter," I whimpered and sat on the ground. I knew he couldn't hear me but still, I spoke. "I'm so sorry."

My vision became blurry and I quietly sniffed. But what was I sorry about? I just heard my dad tell me about what he had done and I still felt guilty for the pain that I caused.

Through my tears, I was able to see the sky beginning to darken. I watched as the little bit of sun faded away. Whatever Peter did to make up for what happened, it must've been good. I blinked, thinking for a moment. Something about that felt off.

"I'm such an idiot," I said. "I should've thought before I hurt..."

I cut myself off, letting the rest of my sentence hang in the air. That's when I realized why the thought felt off. Peter didn't do anything to get me to forgive him. I forgave him on my own free will. Now that felt right. But why would I do that?


	5. Chapter 5

I stared at the person in front of me, not listening to a word they were saying. My mind was filled with too many thoughts to comprehend their words. How could I forgive him? How could Peter be so important to me for me to just toss all of the things he's done aside? I hoped there was a valid reason. There had to have been, right? Right?

I snapped out of my short trance when they put their hand on my hand. I blinked quickly and gave them a smile.

"Have you been listening to anything that was said?" Peter asked.

"I..." I trailed off, not knowing what else to say to him to justify why I wasn't listening.

"It's okay if you haven't," he said. "Just answer one question."

"Anything," I said.

He held up his left arm. There were no markings but I knew he had felt the pain. My heart dropped and I felt a lump in my throat. "What happened last night?"

I tugged at my sleeves in anxiousness. A war went on in my head, debating whether I should tell him or not. If I told him, was he going to be mad? Or was he going to be madder if I didn't?

"Y/n, please tell me," he said. "If you're hurting yourself-" he sounded worried more than mad.

"I'm not!" I exclaimed quickly. "It was an accident. I hardly knew what I was doing. I was- I was just angry, Peter. It won't happen again, I promise."

This time, he took both of my hands into his. "Why were you angry?" He asked softly.

"My dad told me what happened in Neverland. How you tried to kill Henry. How you kidnapped me," I said.

"So you... you what?" He asked. "Made sure I was punished for what I did?"

"What? Oh God no," I said. "As I said, I hardly knew what I was doing. I was in a haze and maybe yeah, a part of me wanted you to feel the pain I felt but I felt so guilty afterward. I'm so sorry."

"Sweetheart, don't apologize," he said. "I'll admit, I deserved it and if we're being honest, it didn't hurt that much." I gave a breathy laugh, glad he wasn't emotionally hurt all that much by my actions.

"It drew blood for me," I said. "You sure it didn't hurt a lot?"

"At the most, it felt like a bee sting. Stop worrying, darling. Just please don't ever hurt yourself again," he said.

"If I do end up hurting myself, it'll be on accident. I promise," I assured him.

"Good enough," he sighed. "But you better be sticking with that promise because I don't like false promises."

I looked at him smugly and took my hands out of his. When I thought about it, something about the false promises sounded familiar. He just rolled his eyes at me and leaned back. Since he was sitting on the edge of the bed, I watched as he began to fall off the bed, and panic kicked in. I reached out to grab him but it was too late.

He was on the floor in an instant. I began to laugh and ignored the pain on my back. He grumbled and got up. That just made me laugh even harder. My stomach was starting to hurt from laughing so much so I had to force myself to control my laughter to a minimum.

It felt like the world around me faded and an image of me doing the same- falling off the bed as Peter laughed at my dismay flashed through my head. Through my giggles, I said, "I guess the roles are reversed this time, huh?"

He looked at me and a bright smile appeared on his face. "You remembered!" He cried out.

"I..." then it hit me. "I remembered!"

I laughed and Peter pulled me off the bed and into his arms. I hugged him tightly and he hugged back just as tightly.

"Oh, Peter, this is amazing!" I said.

"Do you remember anything else?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No, just that," I said.

"It'll come to you eventually," he said.

I huffed and let go of him. We both sat back on my bed.

"That's what everyone keeps saying," I said.

My door slammed open and I flinched from the sudden sound. I looked up to see my dad, Regina, Rumple, Emma, and Henry(who was being heavily guarded by Regina and Emma) looking at Peter and me.

"I heard shouting," my dad said, sort of breathless.

"I remembered something," I prided.

"That's great! You're a step closer than you were before," Emma said. I nodded and smiled at her.

"Oi! Not so close to her," my dad said.

As if to spite him, Peter sat even closer to me and wrapped one of his arms around my waist. I deadpanned Peter as Peter looked at my dad with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll do whatever I'd like, thank you," he sassed.

"Peter," I whispered and tried to struggle out of his grasp but he held on tightly.

I saw something flash through my dad's eyes. He was about to make his way towards us but Rumple held him back. I stopped struggling and sighed.

"He's just doing this to get on your nerves," Rumple told my dad. My dad scoffed.

"I don't care why he's doing it. He has his arm wrapped around my daughter and that's not okay-"

"Calm down, pirate. I'm not hurting your precious little angel," Peter said and turned his head towards me. "Right, Y/n?"

I went rigid and avoided eye contact with everyone but answered honestly. "No, I guess not," I said.

Peter turned back to my dad. "There, you've heard it for yourself. She's perfectly fine."

I looked up at my dad and if looks could kill, Peter would be six feet under right now. I saw my father's eye twitch and I knew he was pissed off beyond belief. His fist clenched and he looked like he was about to explode.

"Peter, you need to let go of me," I stated calmly.

"Of course, darling," he said as he let go.

I stood up and walked over to my dad. His eyes stayed on Peter, never even glancing at me.

"Dad," I said. He didn't look at me but his expression softened. "He means no harm."

"You don't know that," he said. I rolled my eyes even though I knew he couldn't see.

"Oh, hush. You don't know that he means any harm," I said. His gaze broke away from Peters and he gave me a 'really?' look. "Just step outside and take a breather."

"A- a breather?" He said irritatedly. Then, he laughed a bit. "A breather? Seriously? You're telling me to take a breather?"

I held up my hands. "I just don't want you to hurt a kid," I said.

"He's not a bloody kid! I've known him since before the first curse!" He said. That took me by surprise. How old was he?

"Alright, alright, yes. He's not a kid. You're right. But technically his body is of a 16-year-old so therefore, you'd still be hurting a kid," I said.

"Wow," my dad said. "You're really defending him right now?"

"I'm not- I'm not defending him. I'm just stating facts," I said.

"Don't bother," I heard Peter say behind me. "He's just going to keep being mad."

"Stay out of this, Pan," my dad said just at the same time as I said:

"Stay out of this, Peter."

I looked back at Peter and saw him stare back stonily. I offered him a small smile but all he did was look away. I sighed. I was going to have to apologize to him later.

"Please, Dad," I said. "Not this. Not right now."

My dad fixed his gaze on me before closing his eyes and running a hand through his hair.

"Fine, fine. But the bloody door stays open from now on," he said and stepped out of the room. Slowly, everyone started to disperse from the door.

I went back to sit on the bed next to Peter but he paid me no mind. I reached out to him and he let me grab his hand but did nothing about it. He was really acting like a child right now, getting mad at the littlest thing. I grew annoyed for a split second before putting myself in his situation. I would be upset too, if I was him.

"Peter," I tried. I saw him glance over for a split second so I kept talking. "I'm sorry. I said it because I was stressed. I didn't mean-"

"It's fine," he said and looked over to me with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "Really. I'm not upset at you entirely. More at your dad than anything and it's only because he's holding you back."

"Holding me back?" I asked. "From what?"

"From me," he said. He intertwined our fingers together.

"Oh Jesus," I laughed. "This feels like Romeo and Juliet."

"Oh, a love story, now? Is there something you want to tell me?" He joked.

"Not yet, Romeo. I still hardly know you," I said.

"But do you feel anything for me?" He asked.

I thought about it for a moment before answering. "If you're asking if I feel like I care for you, then yes. It's so weird because I don't know you but it feels like we're so close."

"Well, we did spend quite a bit of time back in Neverland," Peter said. "Almost every second that you were there we spent together." I blinked in surprise.

"Really?" I asked. "What do you know about me?"

"I know that your favorite color is y/f/c and that your favorite childhood memory was getting adopted by your dad. You've told me how you like your eggs and that you prefer water over milk. Just little things like that," he said.

"That's it?" I asked. He almost looked offended.

"There's more! I just didn't feel like listing them," he said.

"Okay," I chuckled. "What do I know about you, then?"

"Nuh-uh," he said. "You'll know once you get your memories back."

I huffed knowing that even if I tried to argue, he wouldn't tell me. He was so frustrating sometimes but I didn't mind all too much. He never kept it up long enough for me to get annoyed by it.

He lowered his voice. "And not to mention you probably feel so close to me because of our secret little conversations we've been having with the walkie talkies," he said and winked. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Wh- why do you have to say it like- like that?" I asked.

"Like what?" He asked innocently.

"You know what," I said and gave him a slight push.

"I know," he said. "I just like seeing you get flustered."

"Rude," I said, my tone pinched.

"Don't get salty, sweetie," he said. I narrowed my eyes at him but grinned nonetheless. "You're so cute, you know that?"

I hummed in agreement. "I know. If I have to look in the mirror every day, I might as well look cute."

"Mm, cocky today, are we?" He said.

"Just a little," I giggled. "So, I have a question for you."

"What is it?" He asked.

"My dad said he's known you since before the first curse. How old are you, then?" I asked

"I think around 400 years old," he said. "Give or take."

I blinked in surprise. I was not expecting that. "Wh- how? How are you...?" I trailed off.

"Alive? Well, I guess it's all because of Neverland. Time doesn't pass on that island," he said. "I arrived there when I was sixteen and never aged a day ever since."

"That's truly amazing," I said. "I'm guessing you can age, now?"

"Yes," he replied.

We continued to talk until it was time for him to leave. He gave me a hug before he left, which irked my dad. I couldn't help but laugh at how much they hated each other. If I was a producer, I would make a sitcom about them and their hatred.

I watched as Peter, Rumple, Emma, and my dad left the house and Regina called me in the dining room for dinner. I sat down at the table and food was quickly placed in front of both Henry and me.

"Thank you," I told Regina.

"Of course," she said and sat down herself.

We ate mostly in silence like every night. I was too wrapped up in my thoughts to talk even if we had been having a conversation. By wrapped up in my all thoughts, I meant all I could think about was Peter.

He was a mystery in my mind. He didn't talk much about himself but rather always wanted to know more about me. He was sweet, yet everyone seemed to hate him because of what he did to Henry and me. Hell, even I disliked him for a few minutes. Something inside me kept telling me to not give up on him. If I give up on him, it'll be too late. I made a promise to myself at that moment. I wouldn't give up. I'd never give up.


	6. Chapter 6

It was the next morning at around 10:00 when I heard Peter's voice talking to me over the walkie talkie, waking me up. I groaned and sat up. This was way too early in the morning to be awake. I grabbed the walkie talkie off my dresser.

"What? Over," I snapped at him.

"Wow, okay, I'll remember next time to not talk to you in the morning," he said. "Over."

I sighed. "It's fine, I had to get up at some point anyway. Over."

My phone pinged and I looked at it

Text From: Natalie 🤪💖

Natalie 🤪💖: hey bitch, how ya feeling?

Looks like everyone just wants to talk to me right now, huh? I typed back a quick reply.

Me: Great, I wish I could see you :(

"So what you're saying is that I did you a favor," he said. "Right? Over."

"No, I am absolutely not saying that. I would rather be sleeping right now but you have disturbed that slumber. Over," I said.

Natalie 🤪💖: same. you should come over today

Me: You know I can't 😔

Me: But I would if I could

"I would say sorry but I'd only be lying to you," he said. "Over."

"Meanie. Over," I said.

There was silence before he answered with a laugh. "That's the best you got? Over."

Oh, so he wants to play this game? Got it. "Bitch, you can get on your knees and suck my metaphorical dick for that comment. Over," I said.

"Why don't you suck mine? I'm sure you'd look very pretty on your knees. Over." He answered almost immediately with a chuckle.

"Oh? Are you saying your dick is metaphorical? Over." I asked, blatantly ignoring everything else he said. There was a pause on his end.

"N-no, no I'm not saying that. I- I meant like- oh nevermind. Over." he grumbled.

Natalie 🤪💖: dammit. how's your memory coming along?

"I win. Over," I said, laughing.

Me: Pretty good, I remembered something yesterday

Her response was quick.

Natalie 🤪💖: that's amazing omg!

Me: Ikr!

"For now. But soon I will get you back," he said. "And it's not metaphorical. Want proof? Over."

My eyes widened. "NO! Nononono, I don't want proof, I believe you!" I exclaimed. "O-over."

"Awe, did you just stutter? How adorable. Over," he said.

"Oh my God, shut up. Over and out," I said.

I set the walkie talkie down and reveled in the silence. I laid down properly and went back to sleep.

\---

The second time I woke up, it was 12:07. Perfect. I got out of bed and stretched. The extra two hours of sleep really did make a difference. I picked up my phone and saw that Natalie hadn't texted back, which was expected.

I then went to my closet and picked out a pair of light blue jeans and a white top. I put makeup on and then went back to sit on my bed. I heard a knock on my door and saw Regina enter. She gave me a weird look.

"Why are you all dressed up? You're not going anywhere," she said. I shrugged and leaned back so that my back was against the wall behind me.

"I know, but I just felt like it," I said. Regina nodded.

"Well, I'm off to run errands and I've already taken Henry to school earlier. I suggest you do some school work as well," she said.

"I will," I said. "Bye."

"Bye, I'll see you in a few hours. Emma, Gold, and your dad will be watching over the place," she said and gave me a quick hug before leaving.

Not even five minutes after she left did Emma, Rumple, and my dad show up. I decided that I might as well go say hi to them. I ran downstairs to see them both sitting at the dining room table.

"Hey," I said. They all turned toward me. Emma and my dad gave me a smile.

"Hey kid, sleep well?" Emma asked.

"Yep," I said. "Do you guys need anything?"

"Yes, actually," Emma said and pulled something out of her pocket.

She handed the object to me and in an instant, I knew what it was. "My dagger," I whispered. "I'd wondered where this went."

"Aye. You left it on my ship and I saw it so I brought it back for you," my dad said.

"Thank you," I said.

"Of course," he replied.

After checking to make sure that there wasn't anything else they needed, I went back to my room. I hopped on my bed and looked the dagger over. My eyes unfocused and suddenly it felt like the world around me was fading for a moment. I vaguely knew this feeling.

I closed my eyes and let the scene play out. I saw a forest and felt surprised at the feeling of someone's hands wrapped around me. Peter. It was Peter. This was what Peter was talking about. This... this memory. This memory! I remembered the conversation between us in that moment. The insults, the shock, the everything. I remembered everything. I remembered how we first got to Neverland and how everyone was just slightly annoyed. I remembered all of the arguments between Peter and me.

But I also remembered all of the good times. I remembered the first time I flew. I remembered the dance we shared. And the kiss... the kiss that saved him. I remembered finding out Neal was alive and meeting Wendy. I remembered every last detail of my time in Neverland.

The dagger helped me remember. A moment of pride coursed through me. I was able to remember. I tossed it to the side of me on my bed and ran back downstairs.

"I remember!" I shouted. "I remember everything!"

I was out of breath by the time I reached the two. Emma had made herself a cup of coffee and sipped it as she watched me, grinning as she drank. Rumple also had a small smile on his face.

"So the memory charm worked, I presume?" Rumple asked.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

I looked between the two before Emma answered this time. "We searched very hard but eventually we found a spell we were able to cast onto an object to get your memory back."

"Wait so I didn't just get it back by myself?" I asked. They all shook their heads at me. "Well, at least I have it back."

"Thank God it worked," Emma said. "Getting your memory back because of amnesia can take a long time without a charm. Trust me, I was there when David was trying to get his back."

"Thank you," I said. "Genuinely, thank you so much."

"You're welcome," Rumple said. "Now, I'm assuming you want to go see Pan and tell him about your memory coming back?"

"Wait, no. No, you're letting her leave the house?" My dad asked.

"Yes, I'm sure it should be fine, now. They've gotten to know each other quite well, according to their little talks," Rumple said.

"I- how did you know about that?" I asked.

"You guys aren't exactly quiet," he said.

"Little talks?" My dad asked. Emma looked just as confused as he did.

"They have walkie talkies that they use to talk on. They don't know how to speak quietly for the life of them," Rumple said.

I looked at him and gulped. What a snitch. "Have you heard everything we've talked about?" I asked wearily.

"Yes," Rumple said. "Even this morning's conversation, if that's what you're getting at."

"Wow, that's embarrassing," I muttered.

"What did you talk about?" My dad said, narrowing his eyes at me.

"Oh, nothing! Peter and I were just joking around, that's all," I said with a nervous laugh. I cleared my throat. "Nothing to worry about."

"Mhm," my dad hummed suspiciously. I offered him a smile. "Well, we might as well let you go see Pan, now. But only under heavy supervision. Emma, Crocodile, you don't let your guard down."

"She'll be perfectly safe," Emma reassured him. "But I think it's better if you stay here."

"What? No, the bloody hell I'm not," my dad said.

"I agree with Emma. Every time you two lay eyes on each other, you automatically want to rip each other's throats out," Rumple said. Emma nodded her thanks to Rumple.

"It'll be fine," my dad said.

"You say that now," I piped up. "But you don't know for sure."

My dad was about to argue again before he just gave up and grumbled. "Fine. But make it back as soon as possible."

With that, we were off to see Peter. Peter. I couldn't wait to see him again. Even with my memories back, I still wanted to see him. I hardly even focused on the duration of the walk because I was so excited to see him.

We made it to the street across from Rumple's pawn shop. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. I thought we would be going inside. As soon as that thought passed through my head, Peter walked out of the shop. He looked at me with concern.

"Go on," Emma said.

"But my dad said-"

"You'll be fine. He doesn't have enough magic to hurt you. Your dad's just overreacting. I wouldn't leave him with Belle all day if I knew he could hurt people," Rumple said.

"Thank you," I said and ran up to stand in front of Peter.

"What's going on?" He asked.

I went up to him and pulled him into a kiss, just as I had done on the last night in Neverland. He didn't hesitate to kiss back and brought me closer to him. My hands went up into his hair before he suddenly pulled away.

"What was that for?" He asked. "Finally come to realize just how incredibly handsome I am?" I breathed out a laugh.

"I remember," I said. It took him a moment to process what I had said but eventually, his eyes widened in surprise.

"Everything?" He breathed.

"Everything," I repeated.

He laughed and brought me into a tight hug. I hugged him back just as tightly and felt tears well up in my eyes. I was so, so happy in that moment. We pulled away from the hug and Peter held my face in his hands.

"It's so good to have you back," he muttered before bringing me into another kiss. I happily obliged.

Everything was perfect. This was how it should be. This was how it always should've been. Until that was, a shot rang through the air. I gasped as I felt hot pain in my lower back. Peter's body went rigid for a split second. Then he stumbled back. I clung onto him to keep us both upright. I heard another shot and felt pain this time in my upper back. This time, we both stumbled to the ground.

"Peter," I croaked. He was laying in a puddle of blood. "P-"

I was choking on something. It took me a moment but I noticed Peter was choking too. Choking on his own blood. My throat felt clogged and I crawled towards Peter. He weakly grabbed my hand and I held his.

There were people talking around me, probably Rumple and Emma. Shouting. They were shouting. They were discussing something.

"Spell, we need a... we need a spell!" Emma was shouting over to Rumple. I wished I could help them, but I hardly knew anything about magic.

The clogging sensation stayed in my throat and I saw Peter was able to move onto his side. He was coughing and with each cough came up more blood. It was hard to breathe and I knew that no spell Emma or Rumple would think of, there wouldn't be enough time.

"Such a pity that you both have to die," a voice said. I looked away from Peter and up to the voice. It was Felix.

"Fel-" I tried to say but it felt as if something was blocking my throat. I knew it was because of Peter's blood.

"You know, Pan, you were a great friend, but it had to be this way," Felix said. "Storybrooke needs a leader, don't you think? And since you're too caught up with this bitch, the leader might as well be me." He laughed.

Peter wasn't even paying any attention to him. I saw Felix raise the gun again but either Rumple or Emma used a spell on him to cast him backward. I thought maybe, just maybe, there might be hope for us.

Peter held onto my hand and I looked him in the eyes. My hope was slowly diminishing as I saw the light in his eyes starting to fade. His face showed an emotion I had never seen on him before. Fear.

"I... love... you," he choked out, blood spurting from his mouth with every word.

"Peter-" I tried to speak but I was too dizzy to comprehend anything. I brought my head up and gasped for air. No matter how hard I tried to stay alive, or how hard Peter tried to stay alive, it was too late.


	7. Chapter 7

They say dying is peaceful. Like Sirius Black once said, it's, "quicker than falling asleep." They were wrong. Dying hurt like a sonofabitch. It was what came after death that was peaceful.

My eyes were tightly shut, for I was too scared to open them. The ground below me was warm and I no longer felt any pain. I desperately wanted to open my eyes but I didn't want to know just yet where I was.

"Y/n?" A man's voice said. "Helloooo?"

"Go away," I groaned. "Let me enjoy my death in peace."

"So dramatic," the voice said. "They always are."

"Y/n, darling, open your eyes," another voice said. I know that voice.

"Peter?" I asked and opened my eyes.

"The one and only," he said.

I scrambled off the ground and into his arms. He held me close and kissed the top of my head while I snuggled my face into his neck.

"As sweet as this is," the man from behind me started. "Wouldn't you both like to know where you are?"

That's right! We're dead.

"That would be nice, thank you," I said as I turned around and brought my head up to look at the man.

That's when I noticed that all of this looked strangely familiar. The buildings, the placements of trees, the sidewalk. Wait... Storybrooke! We were in Storybrooke! But only this wasn't Storybrooke at all. It looked, ironically, dead. There weren't any smells, the colors of everything around us had a red hue to it, and nothing seemed to move. It was as if there was no air circulation at all. Nothing that showed life where life should be.

"Oh fuck, are we in Hell?" I asked.

"You're in... drum roll please!" We both just looked at him. "Ugh, you're so boring. You're in the Underworld."

"The what?" I asked.

"The Underworld. It's where most people go when they die," the man said. "I'm Hades."

"Hades..." something about that name sounded familiar. "Oh! I've learned about you before. So, is this where the... the bad people go?"

Hades looked at me weirdly. "You've learned about me so that means you must've learned about this place, right?" He asked and I nodded. "So tell me why you think this is where the bad people go."

"Hey, I never said I paid attention in class. I just said I've learned about you," I tried to defend myself. "It's your fault for assuming my knowledge."

"Oh shut up, you led me to believe that you knew about this place," he said. I felt Peter tense behind me.

"Don't talk to her like that," he said. I rolled my eyes but appreciated the protectiveness.

"No, Hades has a point," I said. "I'm sorry. So this is like- like Under...brooke?"

"Precisely," Hades said. "And for your information, no, this is not where the bad people go. This is where people with unfinished business go."

"What's our unfinished business?" Peter asked. Hades shrugged.

"That's for you two to figure out," Hades said. I deadpanned Hades and he grinned back.

"Very helpful," Peter muttered. I grabbed his hand from behind me.

"Well, I'll let you two wander around, find out where you want to stay, get any business buildings you want, all that jazz. All the buildings that have no owner will have an empty sign on them. As soon as you claim them yours, they will be in your name. However, one person cannot own more than one house and one business each," Hades informed us.

Then, just like that, he was gone. I wiggled my way out of Peter's arms and faced him. We stared at each other in silent thought, too busy being caught up in our minds to form sentences to have a conversation with. This place had an uneasy feel to it, which made it difficult for me to think. It was all frighteningly the same, yet different. This place I had known for about a year was gone and replaced with this... this knockoff.

"We should probably look for a place to live, huh?" Peter asked. My eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Are we living together?" I asked. He gave me a strange look.

"Are you crazy? Of course, we are. What part of 'True Love' do you not get?" Peter said. I crossed my arms and jokingly frowned at him.

"Well, I didn't know since we are, apparently, now dead," I said.

He held my face in his hands. "True Love lasts forever, sweetheart," he said. "Even in death."

I smiled at him, trying to think of what my feelings are. Do I love him? No. Not yet. Do I like him? Absolutely. Maybe with enough time, however, I could learn to love him.

"Alright, let's look for a house then," I said. "Loverboy."

"Stop calling me that," he muttered.

"What? Loverboy? Loverboyyyyyy," I droned. He rolled his eyes, turned his back to me, and started walking. It was as if his mood suddenly shifted.

"You haven't changed since Neverland," he said. I jogged up to him and caught his hand in mine.

"I haven't but you should've expected that," I said. "Besides, would you rather I call you Pete?"

"We've been over this," he said.

I took a minute to look him over. As much as he tried to hide his emotions, or at least the ones that made him seem weak, like he usually did, I could see that his jaw was clenched just a little bit. His body was also stiffer than normal, unlike how it was always relaxed. Something was bothering him.

"Hey," I said and stopped him from walking. His eyes shifted to mine but his demeanor stayed the same. "Peter, what's wrong?"

"It- it doesn't matter," he said. I grabbed his free hand with mine.

"It's just us, okay?" I said. "Nobody else, just us. You can talk to me about anything."

His eyes swept around the empty vicinity before locking with mine again. I gave him a small, reassuring smile.

"We're fucking dead," he said. "We're fucking dead and my best friend killed me. Jus- he just shot me. Twice. Me. Me, Y/n, and for what? To be the next leader? To rule over a land that no one will allow him to rule over? I can get it if he wanted to kill me over something important. But that?"

I expected him to say more but he said nothing. He let the silence capture his words and I rubbed comforting circles over his knuckles.

"You're hurt." I observed. He gave a soft scoff. "I get that, Peter. I wish I could go back in time and convince him not to kill you. I wish you were still alive. I'm sorry he was such a douche to you."

"There's no fixing it," he stated. I shook my head sadly.

"No... no, but we can focus on the positives. One of them being you get to start over. Another being you aren't trapped with Rumple and Belle anymore. Any more you can think of?" I said.

He took a few moments to respond. "I get to be here with you for the rest of eternity," he said.

"I said positives, not negatives," I laughed. His body slumped a little, slowly making its way into his usual posture.

"You are very much a positive," he said. "But fuck, Y/n, what the hell am I supposed to do?"

I thought for a moment as I pieced together a sentence. I knew it had to be good but I also knew that no matter what I say wasn't going to make him feel better. I sighed and brought him into a hug.

"You live," I said.

"Bit too late for that," he whispered into the top of my head.

We stayed in that position for a few minutes until he felt more relaxed.

"This is so cute," a voice behind us said. I jumped and Peter immediately pulled me closer, wrapping his arms tightly around me.

I, struggling, twisted my body position to get a better look at the person. It was just Hades again. I gave him a confused look. "Didn't you just leave us?"

"Yeah, but I decided to stick around and see what you guys were up to. See, there hasn't been a couple that have come here together for the past... oh maybe like a hundred years or so," he said. "You guys are adorable."

"Thank you!" I chirped and I heard Peter scoff.

"You can leave us now. For good, this time," Peter said. Obviously he was still upset so I interlocked our fingers.

"Listen," Hades said, his voice lowering into a threatening tone, "you don't get to talk to me like that. I'm the ruler of this place and I can make you suffer. I've been nothing but nice to you but if you so wish, your time here can have terrible consequences."

"Oh yeah?" Peter challenged. I gulped.

"No. Nope, we're not doing this. I'm sorry Hades, we'll be on our way! Don't mind us," I said nervously. "Peter's just not having a good day. It's fine, we'll be out of your hair!"

Hades' face softened and he gave a small sigh. "I guess I did go a bit too far." He chuckled. "But take this as a warning because I don't make empty threats."

I gave him a thumbs up and just like that, he was gone. Peter's grip on me loosened but I stayed close to him. He huffed.

"That's going to get annoying," he muttered.

"Hopefully not too annoying. We do have to stay here for quite some time," I said. "What do you think the afterlife is going to be like after this?"

Peter shrugged. "Hopefully better than this," he said. I gave a smile and he grinned back, though it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"You know Peter," I started. "We may be dead but at least our minds weren't disintegrated into atoms, left to float in the air and us not feel anything."

"What?" Peter said in a confused and shocked tone.

"Yeah. It's always been one of my fears. At least there is something after death. Even if it is a Dollar Store version of my hometown," I said.

He blinked a few times before giving a small chuckle. He hung his head low so I couldn't see his face, but I knew he was smiling. His chuckle then turned into laughter. Beautiful, melodic laughter. His laugh was something I wasn't ever going to get used to because every time I heard it, it was breathtaking.

When his laughter ceased, he brought a hand up to his hair and ran his fingers through it. His head tilted upwards and his eyes met mine, a gentle smile on his face. His hand was then brought down to his side and he grabbed my hand with it.

"You said that just to get me to laugh, huh?" He said. I shrugged.

"With the wording, yeah, but I actually meant it," I said. That got him to laugh again. "What? It's a real fear!"

"It's just- it's just so r-random," he said through laughs. A smile etched itself on to my lips and I giggled at him.

"Shut up," I said, embarrassed. I refused to meet his eyes and I knew my cheeks had to have been red, if the heat in them meant anything.

His laughter died down once again and he pulled me into his arms. "I'm so lucky to have you, you know that?" He said. I just grumbled in response.

"You're so mean," I said. "Truly, you're a big jerk."

"You don't mean that," Peter said as he pulled away. I looked at him and saw a glint in his eyes. A glint of happiness.

"I do," I said. "You're dismissing my fears as ridiculous." I huffed and crossed my arms.

"Hm," he hummed. "I'm sorry."

"You are not," I said. We looked at each other before breaking into smiles.

"We should go look for a place to live now," Peter said and grabbed my hand. He gently pulled me to walk and I assented.


	8. Chapter 8

I looked outside the window, the red hue forming among the scenery outside added to the dreariness that engulfed the atmosphere. I was sitting in a light blue cushioned chair, letting my mind go completely blank. It was silent. Everything was so silent. There wasn't a sound that was made, almost as if nothing existed anymore. I sighed and leaned back into my chair. Something was missing. There was always one sound that I knew I could count on, yet it wasn't here. What was it? What- oh!

"Y/n?" Peter asked as he walked in the room, startling me. He gave a chuckle. "You look so..."

He didn't have to finish his sentence for me to understand what he meant. I looked so worn out. I felt worn out.

"I don't have a heartbeat," I whispered as I continued to stare out the window.

"Well, yeah, that's expected," he said.

It had been a few days since we had arrived at this horrid place. A few days and this was when everything decided to crash down on me. Peter stopped caring almost entirely that we were here, thinking that there was no changing the past so what's the point in caring? But I on the other hand had so much time to think. And when I let my thoughts wander...

"We're dead," I said. I looked over to Peter and he gave me a weird look.

"We've been dead for about three days now, sweetheart," he said.

"We can't go back," I said, my voice cracking as I attempted to hold back tears. "My family..."

"Will survive," he said and kneeled down in front of me. "Just like we will."

"We can't survive if there's nothing for us to have hope for," I said. Peter grabbed my hands in his.

"You know what I mean," he tsked at me.

I looked into his eyes, his beautiful green eyes. With all the color gone in the world, I was given the pleasure of at least seeing his emerald eyes. I felt tears fall from my own e/c ones but I didn't wipe the tears away. Instead, Peter did.

He brought his hand up to gently swipe the tears off of my s/c skin. He was so gentle with his movements, as if he was afraid of breaking me. I shakily brought my hand up to place on the back of his neck and pressed my cheek into his hand more. He was so fucking comforting.

"I just- it's just- everything's- they're all- we-"

My mind was racing too fast for me to comprehend what exactly I wanted to say, but Peter didn't seem to mind. Instead, he brought me close to him and I clung onto his shirt with everything I had. I felt a sob leave my throat and I didn't try to stop the crying that came after.

He didn't say anything, just held me, but that's all I needed right now. I just needed him to hold me, to be with me. Nothing felt okay right now and I knew nothing was going to feel okay for a while.

It hurt to feel so weak. It hurt to feel so lost. So cut off from the world. It hurt to never be able to see my family again. I was never going to see their beautiful smiles or hear their gentle voices. I was never going to feel their arms wrapped around me again.

I was never going to be able to crack jokes with Henry, or get into silly arguments with my dad. I was never going to laugh with Emma and have Regina parent me as if I was her own. I was never going to be able to get advice from Rumple or play games with Belle.

I was never going to see the world as I once knew it to be. The taste, the smells, everything about it- gone. Ripped away from me and never to return. The only thing that was keeping me going was Peter.

Peter. Sweet, darling Peter. The man who almost murdered Henry, the man who kidnapped me. The man who is my True Love. The man I am destined to spend eternity with. The man, who, despite everything that he's done, I was able to forgive. To let go of all of his wrong doings. Just as the world let go of me. Of us.

I began to cry harder and I knew my body was violently shaking in Peter's arms. I slumped off the chair and onto the floor to be able to hold Peter better. Everything just hurt. I was so wrapped up in my mind that I hardly noticed the calming circles Peter rubbed on my back. But still, I noticed. How could I not? He was doing exactly what he knew would calm me down and I felt so grateful for that, for him.

"Shh, hey," he whispered softly into my ear. "Hey, everything is going to be okay."

"You- don- don't know th- that," I said between sobs. "You c- can't p-possib- bly know that."

"I do, darling, I do. I know that because your family is strong. You're strong," he said. "They have dealt with death before and they can do it again."

"D- doesn't mean they sh- should," I said.

"No, but they are able to," he said. "They can get through this and so can you."

"Thank you," I whispered, my words being muffled into his shoulder.

He didn't respond for a few seconds and I thought he didn't hear me until he spoke again. "Of course. I love you," he said.

"I..." I trailed off and my crying subsided. I wanted to say it back, I really did, but a part of me just wasn't ready yet. That, or the vibe was just off, the time wasn't right. He pulled away from me but held my face in his hands.

"You don't have to say it back," he said. "Not right now. I know you're not ready."

I sniffled. "I deeply care for you," I said. He chuckled and wiped away the tears that stained my cheeks.

"You're so beautiful, you know that?" He said. I rolled my eyes, knowing that I looked like an absolute mess but accepted his compliment with a quick kiss to his lips.

\---

With each month that passed, the pain loosened, but there were still times where I would have complete breakdowns. Most of the time Peter was there to comfort me through them, but each one felt like a stab to the heart. I had never felt like this. There was so much emotional pain coursing through me but still, I forced myself to push it all away. Like Peter had told himself, there was no going back. But at least we had each other.

That's the thing with Peter and I. We always could read each other and knew when something was up so we did everything in our power to make the other feel better. It honestly felt so good to have someone to rely on.

But it wasn't always sad times that we were there for each other. Sometimes it was curling up on the couch and having movie marathons. Other times it was dancing to a record player playing music in the living room. Once a day we would take a walk around Underbrooke. There were so many people here, so many people that lost their lives and were forced to spend who knows how long here.

But everyone treated each other with the utmost kindness. It was astonishing and welcoming to know everyone supported each other. It felt nice to know that allies could easily be made.

"Have you eaten, today?" Peter asked. I shook my head and he pulled something from out of the fridge.

"Thank you," I said as the food was placed in front of me. It was f/f. "Oh! My favorite! How did you know?"

He sat in front of me and looked straight into my eyes, his face contorted into a loving one. "You've told me before. I remember even the smallest of things about you, darling."

My heart swelled at the nickname, just as it always did, but this time it felt a little different. Maybe I was finally truly accepting our bond. I grabbed his hand from across the table and pushed the food aside to lean over and kiss him.

"You're amazing," I said.

"Not as much as you," he said.

I gave him a smile, sat back, and dug into my food. Eating wasn't necessary, I could go my whole afterlife without eating, but it was more for the flavor. It didn't taste exactly the same as how I once knew it, but it at least still had some of its flavors. Everything about this place was blander than the living world, but that didn't mean it was completely bland. A hint of what existed was still there.

I could tell Peter was missing what we once had but he never seemed to voice it. It was a look in his eyes whenever we passed by a bakery or ate dinner. It was there when he would look up at the sky as if he were waiting for the color to come back.

"I'm thinking about taking over Rumple's pawn shop," Peter said. I looked up at him.

"I thought you would've been tired of that place," I said. "seeing as how you were trapped there for so long."

"It grows on you. I kinda miss it," he said.

I gave him a smile and went back to my food. He would be a great pawnshop owner, even if no one was going to buy anything, seeing as how money wasn't able to be made here. We were all playing pretend in this world. The houses, the businesses, the kids going to school... it was like we were in the Sims. But I guess all of this was to keep us sane because the only way to stay sane was to pretend. Pretend like it was the real world, only this is what is left of it.

The very idea of playing pretend was smart but also unsettling. We were pawns, no doubt. We were Hades pawns. He ruled the place so we abode by his rules and if you broke a rule... well, let's just say it's better to follow them. He's shown us the River of Lost Souls and I don't think anyone would want to be in there.

"Are you planning on owning a business?" Peter asked.

"Nah. I don't think I'm in the right mental state to own one just yet. I'll wait for a little," I said.

"You're getting a lot better," he said. I shrugged.

"It's a process," I said. "But thank you."

"Of course," he said.

I watched as he walked into the living room, his hands in his pockets and his posture perfect. I squinted my eyes at him and saw as he went to look out the window. He only ever had such perfect posture if he was in the presence of someone whom he thought he was better than or if he wasn't feeling right. I guessed it was the latter. I got up from the table and walked over to him. I put my left hand on his shoulder and my right on his arm. He leaned into my touch.

"What's wrong, Peter?" I asked softly.

"What if we never get out of here?" He whispered.

"We will. Of course we will," I said and my hand traveled down to grab his.

"I just want you to have a good afterlife," he said.

I thought for a moment before speaking, my heart racing as I said the next words. "I do have a good afterlife. I'm spending it with someone I love."

His body stiffened, probably from shock. Hopefully shock. I watched as he turned his head, an affectionate smile on his face. He eventually relaxed and pulled me into a tight hug. My heartbeat began to slow and I rested the side of my face on his chest.

"I love you so much, Y/n," he whispered. He sounded so ecstatic, so bright, so thrilled.

My arms wrapped tighter around his body and I laughed, my first real laugh in a long time. I felt delighted to be able to make him feel so happy.

"I love you too," I said. It was my first time saying those words and it was perfect. I knew I truly meant them and that I would truly mean them for the rest of eternity.

That's when I felt the guilt wash over me. Why did I deserve to feel so happy when my family back home was probably still grieving over me? What gave me the right? That certainly put a damper on my mood but I made sure not to show it so that Peter didn't notice. Everything was so good for him right now and it wasn't right to take away his happiness.

"Why don't we take a walk?" I asked. He nodded and stepped away from the window.

When we stepped outside, I was met with a temperature drop. It was always the same temperature outside, never changing. The good thing, however, is that the inside of the buildings were a lot cooler so we didn't have to suffer every day.

"Huh, it's nice out, today," I joked. Peter playfully rolled his eyes and led us down our usual path.

We passed faded trees, dully colored buildings, and everything else that was in Storybrooke. The thing that saddened me the most about this place wasn't this place. It was the fact that even kids were sent here. They don't get to have a nice afterlife. Instead, like most people, they'll have to stay here for eternity because of their unfinished business.

It was cruel, but I knew Hades couldn't do anything about sending them elsewhere. So instead, at least he made it bearable to live in. It wasn't the best, but it was something. Hades was trying, and that sparked a bit of joy in my chest. It was nice to know he didn't give up on everyone down here.

The warmth in the air hit me with every step we took. While there was no wind, I was still able to feel the air as I walked. I held on tighter to Peter's hand and in turn, he brought me closer to him.

We walked down the streets and watched as a few people milled about, doing whatever they wanted to in that moment. I saw people decorating their lawns, schoolchildren being led by their teacher someplace and even people who were on a walk just like Peter and me.

This was how it always was. Every single day, without a change. Normal. It was normal and I liked it this way. It didn't bring about any stress or anything like that. This was an escape. And while it hurt me to say it, I'm kinda glad I died. While my family is still probably grieving, my dad more than everyone, I needed this escape from the chaos that ran in my life. I almost didn't want to leave this place, but I was curious about what came after this. If there is anything after this.

"We should check out the pawnshop," Peter suggested. "See if anyone's gotten it yet."

"That's a wonderful idea," I said.

We walked in the direction of the pawnshop, already knowing where it was since we had passed it so many times. I could map out this whole town with just my memory, having spent so long in it, both in life and death. I bounced with each step, my heart feeling lighter since our conversation from before the walk. For the first time in a long time, I felt whole.

Before I knew it, we had reached the pawnshop and we stepped inside. As soon as we were fully inside, Peter turned on a light and I took a look around. It looked exactly the same as the one back home. I knew I should have expected it to look the same, but for some reason, a part of me thought it would be different. But no.

"It's lovely," Peter said as he ran his fingers over a wood table. He pulled his fingers away and wiped the dust off of them with his shirt. "I think it'll suit me just fine, don't you?"

I nodded at him before realising he wasn't even facing me. "Yeah, this can be your escape."

"Escape from what, darling?" He asked, facing me with a concerned look.

"I don't know, just... if you ever need time to yourself, y'know?" I said. "Need a place to think, be alone."

"Are you trying to say that I might need an escape from you?" Peter asked. My heart sped up when he said those words. I wasn't thinking it until he said it but I knew that's what I had wanted to say, I just didn't know in the moment.

"No, of course not," I said, not wanting him to worry. "I'm just saying..." he raised his eyebrows at me to continue. "Like, we all want alone time, y'know? Alone time from the world."

"Ah," was all he said before striding over to kiss my forehead. I closed my eyes and gave a content sigh. "Come on, let's see what else there is."


End file.
